UN RENCUENTRO o UN ADIOS?
by Ane himura
Summary: Este mini fic llego a su fin, kenshin se ira con shura?, gracias por leer, los quero, manden review's poooo fiss, besos.
1. Chapter 1

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Weno pues les puedo contar q' este fic sera realmente muy corto, solamente son dos capitulos, el segundo capi ya termine de escribirlo y lo publicare en unos dias, en cuanto a la historia sera tiempo despues de la saga de Enishi ya q' se me hizo un momento crucial en las vidas de todos los miembros del kenshingumi, espero les guste y tambien aprovecho para invitarlos a leer mis actualizaciones y cosas sin sentido q' escribo :P... ya a leer...**

**UN RENCUENTRO o UN ADIOS**

**CAPITULO 1**

Es ironico q' me encuentre de nuevo sola, desde q' apareciste en mi vida crei q' eso no iba a volver a suceder, pero me equivoque. Aun recuerdo el rostro q' pusiste cuando la viste parada frente a la entrada, al igual q' tu, yo tampoco podia creer q' estuviera aqui. Por unos instantes vinieron a mi mente los sucesos de aquellos dias, la forma en q' intercambiaste tu vida por la mia y kami sabe cuanto te agradesco no solo esa ves si no todas las demas veces en las q' has salvado mi vida. Nunca pense q' por ello pagaria un precio tan alto... tu amor y no es q' ya lo tuviera, pero quizas... quizas podria haberlo tenido.

cuando Yahiko, Sano y yo llegamos a la isla, puedo recordarlo como si hubiera sido ayer, la cargabas sobre tu espalda y nunca habia visto tu rostro tan preocupado, nos pediste ayuda y una ves todos a salvo, llego la hora de la partida, ofreci mi dojo como lo hago por todo aquel q' se encuentra sin hogar como lo estaba ella en esos momentos, tu sonrisa se ilumino y eso me hizo feliz sin saber q' era por ella y no por mi q' sonreias. Ella no acepto la invitacion, te miro unos instantes y menciono q' mientras estaban juntos tu habias pedido haberla conocido en otras circuntancias, mi boca se seco pero despues no le di importancia, ella deceo haberte conosido antes al igual q' tu y luego de prometer volver a buscarte desaparecio en el mar junto con sus acompañantes.

Nunca mas volvimos a saber de ella, cuando regresamos al dojo recuerdo haberte cachado con la mirada perdida en el cielo, en el azul del cielo q' ahora entiendo te recordaban el mar... y a ella. Realmente no sabia como actuar cuando te llamaba y tu tardabas en responder, tu cuerpo habia regresado conmigo al dojo, pero tu corazon no. Es increible como uno puede enamorase tan rapido, pero eso no me sorprende pues yo te he amado casi desde q' te cruzaste en mi camino, lo q' me duele es saber q' en todo este tiempo y luego de todo lo q' hemos pasado juntos, tu no lograras enamorarte de mi. Incluso cuando Enishi aparcio en nustras vidas, incluso cuando me creiste muerta, ni en esos momentos pudiste pensar en mi como mujer, no pudiste obsequiarme ni un solo pensamiento de amor, todo era cariño, agradecimiento y culpa. La noche q' regresamos de la isla en la q' Enishi me mantenia cautiva, esa noche estuve a punto de decirte mis sentimientos, incluso despues de saber tu pasado y q' quizas nunca ocuparia el lugar de Tomoe, incluso asi quise decirtelos... pero logre contenerme, una ola de racionalidad llego a mi mente, los sucesos pasados, ahora todo estaba claro, no me amabas no por q' Tomoe siguiera en tu corazon, ella pertenecia ya a tu pasado, simplemente no me amabas por q' no te nacia, por q' tus ojos solo podian mirarme con gratitud, con amistad... con todo menos con amor.

No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro q' hace eco en mi soledad, desde q' ella regreso pasas la mayor parte del dia en su compañia, con absurdos pretextos como q' ella te enseñaria por fin a pescar, claro quien mejor q' una ex pirata para eso. Sanosuke tampoco viene tan seguido, ultimamente pasa el dia en la clinica y aun q' segun el es solo por ayudar todos podemos darnos cuenta de q' es Megumi la verdadera razon de su precensia en la clinica. De Yahiko ni se diga, desde q' consiguio empleo permanente en el Akabeko, solo viene al dojo a dormir.

Mis ojos se pierden en el hermoso cielo, el sol esta a punto de meterse dejando ver todo en ese tono rojizo, sin duda seria hermoso verlo contigo, pero es imposible tu ya lo ves con alguien mas...

Ha pasado cerca de una hora desde q' el atardecer termino, aun sigo en el porche, la brisa calida del verano es tan placentera. Escucho pasos y giro a ver a la entrada, te veo hay parado con una sonrisa. Te acercas y me preguntas si estoy sola a lo q' asiento con la cabeza, te sientas aun lado mio y me sorprende ver q' has regresado solo por q' lo q' te pregunto por ella. Dejas perder tu vista en el cielo antes de responderme q' se ha ido al Akabeko por Yahiko, me sorprende el q' no la hayas acompañado digo sin darme cuenta de mis palabras, giras a verme y entonces lo pides, dices q' no sabes como decirmelo pero necesitas un consejo.

Por alguna extraña razon se q' clase de consejo necesitas y aun q' mi corazon amenaza con detenerse, permanesco serena al tiempo q' te digo... "Quieres decirle q' la quieres mas q' a nadie y como amiga q' consejo puedo darte", tu me miras con un rostro de interrogacion esperando mi respuesta.. "dile q' tu sin ella no podras vivir", una sonrisa se forma en tu rostro y yo no puedo evitar pensar..."lo q' por mi nunca llegaste a sentir", volteo a verte de frente... "y en tus ojos puedo ver esa ternura,la ansiedad y el amor, y la locura, y en mi mente solamente puedo ver la dulce entrega de tus besos a su piel, y me muero al tener q' admitir q' te ves bien con ella"...

Nos quedamos callados unos instantes cuando rompes el silencio al preguntarme como debes decirlo, te sonrojas y dices estar apenado al pedirme a mi ese consejo pero soy tu amiga y no sabias a quien mas acudir, yo aun no hablo, temo q' notes el temblor de mi voz, no sabes lo mucho q' me cuesta contener las lagrimas q' insisten en salir, pero lo soporto y te respondo... "si la quieres, anda a decirle te quiero, no debes perder ni un momento sin ella q' ella te espera"... callo un momento al pensar en mi realidad... "y yo me quedo aqui"... me quedo sola, pero no importa cuanto dolor tenga en el alma, no importa el saber q' si ella te acepta te marcharas, por q' tu felicidad lo vale todo.

"si la quieres, anda a decirle te amo, debes sostenerla en tus brazos por siempre, contigo por siempre y yo me quedo aqui...si la quieres", digo de pronto, al tiempo q' tu juntas tus manos y sueltas un pequeño suspiro... "y en tus ojos puedo ver esa ternura la ansiedad y el amor y la locura, y en mi mente solamente puedo ver la dulce entrega de tus besos a su piel, y me muero al tener q' admitir q' te ves bien con ella"... A un sintiendo q' la vida se me escapa con cada palabra q' te digo, aun asi continuo... "si la quieres... anda a decirle te quiero, no debes perder ni un momento sin ella q' ella te espera y yo me quedo aqui"...

Me pongo de pie y te ofresco mi mano para q' tu hagas lo mismo, sin q' lo sepas un escalofrio llega a mi cuerpo con el simple hecho de tocarte, siento q' mi voz se pierde, por lo q' solo te pido la vallas a buscar, te acercas a mi y me das un alegre gracias, yo solo me quedo parada hay, frente a la puerte viendote marchar, sientiendo como se doblan mis rodillas y como mi alma sale tras de ti, lentamente me dejo caer de rodillas y coloco una mano en mi boca, por q' es tan cruel el destino, por q' nos ofrece cosas q' jamas podremos tener, y como siempre mi ultimo pensamiento es para ti... "si la quieres, anda a decirle te amo, mereces tenerla en tus brazos, por siempre contigo por siempre y yo me quedo aqui... si la quieres..."

Aun no se con q' fuerzas logre ponerme de pie, entro al dojo q' ahora esta cubierto de la oscuridad de la noche, nadie ha regresado aun, decido ir a mi cuarto, el llanto se detuvo para mi sorpresa, aun q' quizas fue q' se me ha terminado luego de todo este tiempo de sufrimiento, pero estoy cansada solamente pienso en dormir, en dormir por siempre, deceo un profundo sueño en el q' tu no aparescas rombandome el corazon, un sueño en el q' no conosca este sentiemiento q' me consume... me recuesto en mi futon, por la pequeña ventana logran colarse algunos reflejos de la luna alumbrando partes de mi cuerpo, siento mis ojos tan pesados q' no puedo resistirme y los cierro...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Que les parecio el primer capitulo???, espero haya sido de su agrado y aprovecho para pedirles me dejen sus review's q' como siempre lo digo, son el apoyo q' todo autor necesita para continuar.**

**En cuanto algunos datos de este capitulo, la persona q' regresa y de la q' esta enamorada kenshin es nada mas q' Shura la pirata y debo aclarar q' no es q' me guste para mi kenshin, quien me conoce sabe q' para mi la pareja perfecta es kaoru/ken, pero dado las circunstancias del fic, opte por Shura como pareja ya q' si recuerdan en los capitulos en los q' sale, cuando esta con kenshin parece haberse enamorado de el y en cuanto a kenshin pues, el menciona decear haberla conocido en otras circuntancias, asi pues de hay me agarre para la historia, el segundo capi como les comente al inicio ya esta listo y espero publicarlo en unos dias eso si me dejan review's eee ¬¬ y finalmente lo q' se encuentra entre comillas es parte de un rola, q' quedo para este capi.**

**Cuidense mucho, manden review's, portense mal, mil gracias por leer, besos...sayonara.**

**Ane himura nn'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Pues ya esta aqui el segundo capitulo y final de este mini fic, al igual q' el anterior capitulo la q' narra es kaoru, los agradecimientos estan al final del capi y por ultimo les comento q' para este capitulo use una cancion titulada "La vida despues de ti" del grupo Lu. Gracias por leerme y agradecimientos a los review's al final del capi…**

**UN RENCUENTRO o UN ADIOS**

**CAPITULO 2**

El sol ya ha hecho su aparicion en el cielo, es hora de levantarme, mi alumno espera por mi. Yahiko se ha vuelto un alumno muy diciplinado, te sorprenderia saber q' ya ni si quiera me llama busu, creo q' del chiquillo latoso ya no ha quedado nada, esta madurando y aveces creo q' es por mi...

Entro al dojo solo para verlo limpiandolo, todas las mañanas incluso antes de q' salga el sol, el se levanta y hace algunos quehaceres de la casa sin q' yo se lo pida, se q' intenta fingir q' todo sigue igual, pero todo ha cambiado. Luego de un saludo me preparo a darle la leccion del dia, entrenamos cerca de una hora, aun trabaja en el Akabeko por lo q' no tiene mucho tiempo. Terminamos el entramiento y el sale corriendo, no sin antes decirme q' mi desayuno espera por mi en la cocina, como cada mañana, como cada dia...

Han pasado ya cuatro años desde q' te marchaste de Tokio, aun recuerdo la ultima ves q' estuvimos solos, sentados en este mismo porche donde me encuentro ahora, esa tarde me pediste un consejo y pese al dolor de mi alma, sabia q' lo correcto era dejarte ir. Recuerdo q' esa noche dormi profundamente, ya hacia varias noches q' no conciliaba el sueño, torturandome al imaginarte con ella, pero esa noche el dolor se calmo, al menos el tiempo q' estuve dormida, sin pensamiento alguno, todo era paz y hubiera deceado nunca despertar. Pero lo hice, me levante al escuchar algunos ruidos, te encontre en la cocina tomando un poco de te y riendo, gire a ver a la persona q' era capaz de sacar las sonrisas de tu alma q' yo jamas logre, ella se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, sin duda seria una buena esposa, otra cosa a su favor aun q' esto no era una competencia, ni si quiera podria aspirar a formar parte de ella.

Giro a verme y me regalo una sonrisa, fue entonces q' te diste cuenta de mi precencia, me ofreciste un poco de te y pediste hablar conmigo luego del almuerzo. los dos se sentaron enfrente mio, yo solo pude morder mi labio inferior, algo me decia q' era tu despedida. asi ocurrio, agradeciste por todo y yo no pude responderte, dijiste q' era hora de q' te marcharas, pensabas formar una familia, fue entonces cuando ella te interrumpio, se acerco a mi y me regalo un abrazo, no entendia q' sucedia pero le correspondi, una ves se separo me agradecio por haberte animado a decirle tus sentiemientos, solo pude asentir con la cabeza. al parecer la isla en la q' ella vivia, la isla en la q' se conocieron ya estaba libre de piratas por lo q' regresaria, tu la acompañarias. Me puse de pie solo para decirte q' no debias agradecer nada y sonreirte, mi ultima sonrisa...

Partiste al atardecer, no pude ir a despedirlos al muelle, mi corazon no lo soportaria por lo q' tarde mas tiempo en el dojo al q' habia ido a impartir mis clases, cuando regrese todos mis amigos estaban hay, todos de pie esperando por mi. No dije nada, pero sabia q' ellos entendian mi dolor, pues mis ojos no podian ocultarlo, a los pocos dias llego Misao, se habia enterado por una carta q' habia enviado Yahiko sobre tu partida. Sin duda fue un gran apoyo, todos lo fueron pero no podia seguir interfiriendo en sus vidas, pasaron tres dias y por fin me anime a salir de mi dojo, decidi ir a dar un paseo cerca, curiosamente encontre el tronco en el q' estabas el dia q' me rapto Giney, me sente un rato... solo deje volar mis recuerdos. Ya era suficiente, mi corazon jamas se repondria de eso estaba segura, pero tenia q' ser fuerte y no ser una carga para mis amigos. Luego de dos semanas logre convencer a misao de q' ya me encontraba bien, regreso a Kioto, su mirada aun era de preocupacion. Sano suele venir todas las mañanas a desayunar conmigo, Yahiko nos deja dos raciones preparadas. Recuerdo mi frustracion al darme cuenta q' incluso mi dicipulo cocinaba mejor q' yo, pero luego eso como todo lo demas dejo de importar, nunca me gusto la cocina y si habia intentado aprender, habia sido solo por ti... por q' en mis sueños me permitia ser tu esposa... al final solo eran sueños, q' fueron desapareciendo con el tiempo. Megumi siempre pone pretextos para q' vaya a la clinica, casi nunca tiene pasientes asi q' solemos tomar te y ella hace todo lo posible por distraerme, distraerme de tu recuerdo. Mi razon tambien intenta regresarme a mi realidad, quitarme la ilusion q' mucho tiempo vivi, el pensar q' con el simple hecho de q' yo te amo mas q' a nada, bastaria para ser feliz... q' equivocada estaba.

**Te ame mas de lo normal y pense q' nuestro amor**

**era infinito como el universo y hoy se reduce a un verso,**

**no se ni donde, ni como estare ahora q' te has ido, **

**mi corazon se fue contigo, no se... no se q' hacer conmigo...**

Todo parece indicar q' sano no vendra hoy a desayunar, cosa q' de cierta forma agradesco, asi podre evitar el almuerzo realmente no tengo mucho apetito, parece q' no solo fue mi corazon el q' te llevaste. Me pongo de pie y entro al dojo, no puedo evitar entrar al q' era tu cuarto, hacia casi una semana q' no lo hacia, pero ya no aguanto mas y lo hago. basta con abrir el shoji, para sentir tu presencia, es increible como a un conserva tu aroma, todo aqui es tan solitario, creo q' nunca me habia dado cuenta de lo enorme q' es el dojo. procuro no pasar mucho tiempo en el, en cada habitacion, en cada rincon, siempre aparece tu imagen, tu fantasma a un torturandome, tu voz no quiere marcharse de mi mente.

**Quiero olvidar q' algun dia me hiciste feliz, pero es inutil fingir,**

**no puedo, no puedo, no puedo vivir sin ti...**

**la vida despues de ti es un castigo sin fin y no sobrevivire,**

**mi cuerpo sin tu cuerpo, antes y despues de ti...**

**nada es igual para mi, me olbligo a vivir en duelo**

**y no sobrevivire, mi recuerdo sin tu recuerdo, asi es la **

**vida, la vida despues de ti... **

Salgo de tu habitacion e inmediatamente cierro el shoji tras de mi, por doloroso q' sea no deceo q' tu aroma se pierda. Me dirijo al baño, entro y dejo caer mi ropa en el suelo, me introdusco en el agua, esta fria pero eso poca importa, solo me siento y dejo adormecer mi cuepor por el frio. cuando un recuerdo me saca de mis pensamientos, salgo de un salto del agua y me apresuro a tomar mi toalla, descalza me dirijo a mi habitacion dejando un rastro de agua atras mio, solo me apresuro a vestirme para despues salir corriendo del dojo.

Habia recordado q' Tae habia pedido mi ayuda esa tarde pues habria mucho trabajo en el restaurante. Ya puedo divisar el Akabeko, corro y una ves en la puerta intento calmar un poco mi aselerado corazon, pero siento q' se me saldra del pecho una ves q' entro, todos mis amigos estan de pie con una sonrisa, tontamente volteo a ver atras de mi, intentando descubrir si esperan a alguien. Vamos tanuki entra q' te esperabamos a ti, escucho decir por parte de megumi, todos nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la entrada, incluso genzai y sus nietas estan presentes, no puedo evitar preguntar q' sucede.

Era mi cumpleaños, ya tenia 24 años y ni si quiera lo recordaba, mis ojos se ponen llorosos, por lo q' Tae me abraza, solo puedo agradecerles por acordarse, por todo. Recibo algunos presentes, un hermoso kimono por parte de Megumi, una linda peineta estilo occidental por parte de Tae y Tsubame, Yahiko me ofrece unas sandalias y sano me obsequia unas flores, por ultimo Megumi me entrega una carta. La abro y reconosco la letra inmediatamente, es de Misao, me felicita y se disculpa por no haber podido asistir pero tambien me pide q' viaje a Kioto. luego de leer la carta en voz alta, todo permanece en silencio hasta q' Yahiko lo rompe. Creo q' es una genial idea, necesitas salir y distraerte, dice de pronto, todos asienten con la cabeza.

Luego de pensarlo unos dias, me decido a viajar. Ahora voy en el barco q' me llevara a kioto, crei q' nunca mas volveria a subirme a uno, sin embargo hay me encontraba, rumbo a un lugar lleno de recuerdos, de tristeza. Decido salir a la proa me acerco a la orilla y siento la sueve brisa golpeando mi rostro, me permito cerrar mis ojos y dejarme envolver por esa sensacion de libertad. Pero los abro repentinamente, tu imagen aparece en mi mente... como siempre, recordandome q' es lo unico q' me has dejado, incluso cuando me siento con fuerzas para seguir adelante, tu recuerdo me debilita...

**Dire q' esto no esta matandome, pero eso no es cierto**

**me he vuelto un fantasma eterno q' habita en tu recuerdo,**

**y asi lo q' un dia fue ya no es, maldita mi suerte de solo**

**en sueños verte, de amarte... de amarte y de perderte...**

Por fin llego a mi destino puedo ver a misao con una enorme sonrisa esperandome, no pierdo tiempo y corro a su encuentro encerrandola en un abrazo. lentamente me separo para agradecerle por su invitacion. en cuanto llegamos al Aoiya recibo una calurosa bienvenida q' me hace sentir en casa, pero mis recuerdos vagan sin mi permiso, vagan a aquellos dias en los q' me hospede en ese lugar, habia ido a buscarte luego de q' me dejaras en Tokio. Tu rostro en el momento en q' apareci en la puerta de la cabaña de tu maestro, aparece en mi mente. sin poderlo evitar suelto un suspiro silencioso... comienzo a temer q' no fue buena idea haber ido.

a unos dias de haber llegado decido salir por mi cuenta a pasear un rato, no conosco muy bien la ciudad pero aun asi me aventuro, casi puedo imaginarte por las calles, pero sacudo mi cabeza, no deceo seguir pensando en ti pero es imposible...

**Quiero olvidar q' algun dia me hiciste feliz, pero es inutil fingir,**

**no puedo, no puedo, no puedo vivir sin ti...**

**la vida despues de ti es un castigo sin fin y no sobrevivire,**

**mi cuerpo sin tu cuerpo, antes y despues de ti...**

**nada es igual para mi, me olbligo a vivir en duelo**

**y no sobrevivire, mi recuerdo sin tu recuerdo, asi es la **

**vida la vida despues de ti... **

Me paro de pronto, no reconosco ese camino y un poco apenada me animo a pedir orientacion cuando siento q' alguien choca conmigo, giro para ver quien ha sido y solo veo a un pequeño q' al parecer venia distraido, inmediatamente me inclino para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero mi rostro solo puede mostrar sorpresa ante lo q' veo, es solo niño de tres años aproximadamente, pero es su apariencia lo q' me sorprende, su cabello rojo como el fuego... como el tuyo. Puedo escuchar unas voz q' al parecer llama al pequeño, me pongo de pie para confirmarlo... te acercas rapidamente y lo tomas en brazos, pareces no reconocerme hasta q' me agradeces. Puedo ver sorpresa en tu rostro, me sonries y dices estar alegre de encontrarme, como un reflejo vuelvo a ver al pequeño en tus brazos, lo notas y me lo presentas...

kenji... ese es el nombre de tu hijo, tiene tus ojos y toda tu apariencia, habias ido a kioto a presentarselo a tu maestro... te despediste de mi luego de una corta charla, yo no hable mucho, q' podia decirte... q' desde q' te marchaste te llevaste mi alma, q' no consigo la vida sin ti... eso poco importaria.

Es increible las vueltas q' da la vida, camino al Aoiya temo llorar, pero no sucede ya no queda nada dentro de mi, el dolor lo ha consumido todo.

De nuevo en mi dojo, hace dos meses q' regrese de Kioto, no he vuelto a saber nada de ti, jamas mencione nuestro encuentro a nadie, lo ultimo q' deceaba seria la compasion de mis amigos. Me encuentro en mi habitacion, una punzada en mi pecho me hace recostarme, hace algunas semanas q' eso sucede cada ves con mas frecuencia, nadie mas lo sabe, se q' mi salud no es buena, aun q' lo disimulo muy bien, todo parece indicar q' el momento de acompañar a mis padres esta cerca y solo ruego por q' llegue lo antes posible.

El dolor ha desaparecido pero se q' estan tristes, lo noto en su mirada y lamento causarles ese dolor. Yahiko me encontro una mañana en el cuarto en q' dormias, inmediatamente llamo a Megumi y a Genzai, pero ya no habia nada q' hacer, ya me habia ido, Podia escuchar su llanto cuando Megumi les habia dicho q' mi corazon se habia detenido. se sintieron culpables y solo espero me perdonen y comprendan q' ahora estoy bien, q' mi pecho ya no duele y q' siempre los cuidare.

Pasaron solo unos dias de mi entierro cuando pude verte, estabas parado aun lado de mi tumba, tu rostro sereno demostraba dolor, cierras tus ojos al tiempo q' una briza toca tu rostro, es mi adios para ti, el beso q' en vida nunca pude robarte ahora solo es un soplo de viento q' roza tus labios, un te amo en el aire como un lejano murmullo y un suspiro silencioso q' envuelve tu alrededor... lentamente te inclinas y colocas un bello jazmin en mi tumba, mi flor favorita... sin ta solo me hubieras obsequiado una en vida... te pones de pie y te veo marchar. Lanzo un ultimo beso q' llega a ti por el viento... te detienes y giras a ver mi tumba pero ya me he marchado...

**FiN**

El mini fic llego a su fin pero espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como lo disfrute yo al escribirlo, mil gracias a todas las personas q' me leen y les pido me dejen sus review's por fis, cuidense mucho y portense mal, ahora un agradecimiento en especial a:

**Gabyhyatt**: muchas gracias por leerme y efectivamente, pobre kao pero pues a veces asi es el amor's en fin ojala sea de tu agrado este capi, besos.

**Aynatcristal:** hola, gracias por leer, me alegro q' te haya gustado a pesar de q' esta triste, pero weno tambien hago cosas mas animadas digo por si gustas leer los fic's q' publico (Ane pone cara inocente), cof cof weno te decia mil gracias por leer espero este capi te haya gustado, besos.

**Battousaikamiya**: jajajaja tu crees??? Hijote pues no se aparecio enishi pero weno, ya en otros fic's kaoru tendra su desquite, mil gracias por leer, ojala este capi te guste, besos.

**Okashira janet:** pues a mi tampoco me cae mal shura aun q' la pareja para mi kenshin siempre sera kaoru, claro exepto en este fic jejeje weno muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras, espero la rola de este capi tambien te guste, cuidate musho, besos…sayonara.

Gracias y no olviden dejarme su opinion en un review, besos...sayonara... **Ahhhh q' dijieron y los comerciales??? pues aqui van:**

**UN VIAJE SIN MIRAR ATRAS: ya subi el capitulo 8.**

**Ane himura nn'**


End file.
